nickelodeonstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoey101
Zoey 101 is an American television series that ran from January 9, 2005 to May 2, 2008. It was created by Dan Schneider, produced for Nickelodeon and syndicated worldwide. The show stars Jamie Lynn Spears as teenager Zoey Brooks. It was initially filmed atPepperdine University in Malibu, then at stages in Valencia beginning in season 3. It was nominated for an "Outstanding Children's Program" Emmy in 2005.[1] Zoey 101 was the most expensive production ever for Nickelodeon series, as it was shot completely on location in Malibu.[2] It was also Nickelodeon's best performance for a series premiere (live action or animation) in almost eight years.[3] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zoey_101&action=edit&section=1 editPlot In season one, Zoey Brooks (Jamie Lynn Spears) and her younger brother Dustin (Paul Butcher) get driven to and then arrive at the Pacific Coast Academy (PCA), a school which recently went co-ed after being a boys' school since its founding. Zoey meets her first friend Chase Matthews (Sean Flynn), who, after meeting her, realizes that he has a crush on her. Zoey then meets her roommates, tomboy Dana Cruz (Kristin Herrera) and boy-obsessed, girly-girl Nicole Bristow (Alexa Nikolas). She also meets other friends aspiring scientist/inventor Quinn Pensky (Erin Sanders) and humorous Michael Barret (Christopher Massey), and rich, spoiled and obnoxious frenemy Logan Reese (Matthew Underwood). In season two, it's a new year at PCA, Dana has been accepted by a European student exchange program, she is now studying in Paris, much to Nicole's delight. Zoey and Nicole get a new roommate, Lola Martinez (Victoria Justice). Lola, being a remarkable actress, tricks Zoey and Nicole into thinking she's someone else. At first, they are not happy about getting a new roommate. They go to the housing office and try to talk a housing director into letting them chose their new roommate but then Nicole knocks down her shelf of antique perfume bottles breaking them to pieces. They are then told to never come back again. Worried, the next day their new roommate Lola Martinez tricks them into thinking she is a goth voodoo punk freak (she even tried piercing her tongue in their dorm) and they try to find a way for her to leave. However, they catch Lola talking on the phone to her friend telling her how well her little scheme has worked - she's been caught. Zoey and Nicole confront her and she admits to it and confesses that it was an acting exercise. Zoey and Nicole forgive her and they become the best of friends and are so thankful they've been together. Their affection can also be seen in the next two seasons. In season three, Zoey and the rest of the gang return to PCA. She and her friends are 15 and Dustin is 12. Nicole has left PCA because she is diagnosed with Obsessive Male Gender Disorder (OMGD), and is sent to an all-girls school. This causes Zoey and Lola—much to their dismay—to become roommates with Quinn, after she's accidentally assigned to a dorm that doesn't exist by Coco, their dorm parent. At the end of the season, in the "Goodbye, Zoey?" TV film, Zoey transfers to Covington (a new boarding school) inEngland. After a webcam malfunction, she finds out that Chase loves her. She finds out when Chase left his video camera on when he was video chatting with Zoey when he was unaware he was telling his roommates about how he doesn't just miss Zoey, but loves her too. In season four, the final season, Zoey returns to PCA, only to find that Chase transferred to Covington since he thought Zoey was there. Zoey and Chase reveal their love for each other and want to be together. Chase has to stay a full semester at Covington, though. When they finally had their first date over web chat, it didn't go well, so they decided to put off their relationship until Chase has returned. Meanwhile, Logan and Michael get a new roommate named James Garrett (Austin Butler), who eventually becomes Zoey's boyfriend. Quinn and Logan begin to date, but they hide their relationship from their friends. In the series finale, entitled "Chasing Zoey", the kids get ready for the prom. Zoey and James end their relationship, and Chase surprises Zoey once he returns home to PCA. They finally have their long awaited first kiss and begin to date. The last episode aired on May 2, 2008. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zoey_101&action=edit&section=2 editCast See also: List of Zoey 101 characters http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zoey_101&action=edit&section=3 editMain cast Notes: *Jamie Lynn Spears is the only cast member to appear in every episode http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zoey_101&action=edit&section=4 editSpecial guest stars *Miranda Cosgrove – Paige Howard (Season 3) *Jennette McCurdy – Trisha Kirby (Season 2) *Allison Scagliotti – Stacy (Season 1) *Madison Riley – Gretchen (Season 3) *Stephen Lunsford – Greg *Doug Brochu – Blatzberg *Daniella Monet – Rebecca (Season 3) *Drake Bell – himself (Season 1) *Janel Parrish – Sara http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zoey_101&action=edit&section=5 editEpisodes Main article: List of Zoey 101 episodes http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zoey_101&action=edit&section=6 editTV films/Two-part episodes http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zoey_101&action=edit&section=7 editReruns/syndication After the show aired its final episode in 2008, it was shown in reruns on Nickelodeon until November 23, 2008, though the last official airing of Zoey 101 on Nickelodeon aired on January 4, 2009 with the rebroadcast of the Chasing Zoey movie. After splitting from Noggin (now Nick Jr.) and becoming its own 24-hour cable TV channel, The N ran the series from December 31, 2007 to September 25, 2009, and continued to air on the channel after The N rebranded as TeenNick where it ran from September 28 to November 27, 2009. The channel aired the episode "Back to PCA", along with the Nickelodeon original movie Spectacular!, the iCarly TV special "iFight Shelby Marx", and the True Jackson, VP episode "True Crush", as part of the special programming block on Nickelodeon, "A Very Victoria Night", featuring Nickelodeon originals starring Victoria Justice, on October 10, 2009. Also''Zoey 101'' aired on Nickelodeon on February 8, 2009 through June 14, 2009 for Date Night purpouses only. It also aired on August 8, 2009 to promote iCarly's "iFight Shelby Marx" which guest stars Zoey 101's Victoria Justice[citation needed] Zoey 101 returned to TeenNick with a six-hour Memorial Day marathon on May 31, 2010, and currently airs in a three episode block on weekdays and a four episode block on weekends, with the last episode of the block replaying the following day; from May 31-July 25, 2010, TeenNick aired only the final three seasons of Zoey 101 (with the exceptions of the season three episode "The Favor Chain", which the channel omits from the show's entire broadcast cycle for reasons unknown, and the season two episode "Haunted House", which the channel will only air during special Halloween-themed programming), but on July 26, 2010 TeenNick began airing episodes from the first season as well. In Canada, reruns of the series air on Family weeknights at 10:00 PM EST/PST, as that series originally debuted on that channel on March 25, 2005 and the series finale aired on September 12, 2009 due to a late schedule. The episode "PCA Confidential" aired on December 14, 2007 because it was part of Season 3. The series has aired in Canada alongside Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, which originally aired on Family as well. Unlike Nickelodeon, Family aired the series in the 4:3 pan and scan format. In Latin America, the series is still airing (2012). The series is now still airing on TeenNick in the United States. Zoey 101 is now shown on Pop Girl in the UK and Ireland. The first two seasons of Zoey 101 currently air on PopGirl and as part of the After School Club block and no other seasons have aired on the channel so far. However, in a PopGirl trailer for the Aft School Club programming block, Season 3 clips are shown suggesting that Season 3 could air after the Zoey 101 After School Club episode cycle. Starting on June 15, Nickelodeon will be showing re-runs of this show every day at 4:30am. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zoey_101&action=edit&section=8 editDVD releases Nickelodeon has released all 4 seasons on DVD in Region 1 (United States only). Seasons 2, 3 and 4 are manufacture-on-demand (MOD) releases and are available only throughAmazon.com. Alliance Home Entertainment has released the first three seasons on DVD in Canada only.[4][5] Season 3 was released on March 8, 2011.[6] In Region 4, Madman Entertainment has released the first two seasons on DVD in Australia.[7][8] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zoey_101&action=edit&section=9 editSoundtrack Zoey 101: Music Mix is the soundtrack album for the Nickelodeon television series, Zoey 101, it was released on March 7, 2006. The album features music of the pop and rock genres. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zoey_101&action=edit&section=10 editTrack listing http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zoey_101&action=edit&section=11 editVideo game Zoey 101 was released in March 2007 for Game Boy Advance. Another game called "Zoey 101: Field Trip Fiasco" was released on September 11, 2007 for Nintendo DS. Both video games were published by THQ and developed by Barking Lizards and had received poor reception and negative reviews from sites such as IGN and Common Sense. Zoey 101 is a mini-game collection. Players must successfully complete each mini-game, then a dare, and then a final challenge. Dares and challenges are randomly chosen from three games in the level. Players can choose to play Mini-games freely in the main menu. GameZone awarded the game 4 out of 10, stating that the game was either "boring, frustrating, just plain unfun, or some combination of all three."[16] Game Ratio lists this as the second worst GBA game of all time.[17] Field Trip Fiasco is about Zoey and her friends taking a field trip to a Park. The player controls Zoey by using the D-pad or touch screen to walk or run. The player runs around the Pacific Coast Academy (Zoey's School) completing fetch quests. They involve delivering things to people or collecting objects scattered around the school before time runs out. After finishing a fetch quest, the player plays a mini-game involving hosing off cars or picking up Frisbees. Zoey researches around the national park and talks to the camping club about Native Americans, goes to the library to learn about the park and takes a quiz about a national park. Jack DeVries of IGN gave the game a 3.5/10 and criticized the game's boring gameplay, bland music and sound, and awkward controls. jkdmedia reviewed the game for GameZone on October 8, 2007 and gave the game a 2.8. It was criticized for its graphics and controls.[18] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zoey_101&action=edit&section=12 editCritical reception Zoey 101 received mixed to negative reviews. Rotten Tomatoes gave the show's television specials "Zoey 101: Goodbye Zoey" a 73% "fresh" rating and "Zoey 101: Chasing Zoey" an 84% "fresh" rating.[19] The special "Spring Break-Up" received mixed reviews.[20] Although the series scored high with younger audiences, the show is believed to be one of Schneider's more criticized series. Some have called the show "utterly unreal" and "too innocent".[21] Female characters on the show are shown wearing full makeup and miniskirts, despite their young age, yet focusing on rather feminist beliefs, often siding with female characters and looking at male characters in a more comedic and aggressive light. The children are shown to be very well mannered, making the series unusual compared to other Dan Schneider works. The school itself is rather unusual as it contains rather high society privileges (such as a sushi bar). Some have criticized Jamie Lynn Spears's character, Zoey Brooks, calling her "perfect" and even referring to her as a "Barbie"[22] with no emotion. Some have stated that while Spears's acting is fair, she should not have been given the lead role in the series. Her character is often criticized for not having any real problems. Zoey is shown as an attractive and popular young girl who gets good grades and is good at nearly every sport she tries. She makes the basketball team, gets the lead role in a school play, and on several occasions, has started her own businesses, all with little effort. Other characters have also been criticized, such as Quinn Pensky (Erin Sanders) who is often called "obnoxious" and noted for making "pointless" inventions and experiments, yet ridiculed mostly for doing well in the academic aspect.[23] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zoey_101&action=edit&section=13 editAwards The show did a considerable success at ratings and was well received by the public and critics. ;Won *2006 Kids' Choice Awards: Jamie Lynn Spears (Favorite TV Actress) *2007 Kids' Choice Awards (in Germany): Jamie Lynn Spears (Favorite TV Actress) ;Nominated *2005 Primetime Emmy Award: Outstanding Children's Program *2007 Kids' Choice Awards: Jamie Lynn Spears (Favorite TV Actress) *2008 Kids' Choice Awards: Jamie Lynn Spears (Favorite TV Actress) *2009 Kids' Choice Awards Favorite TV Show http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zoey_101&action=edit&section=14 editReferences #'^' emmys television gold. "Primetime Emmy Award nominations for 2005". Retrieved 2012-03-26. #'^' http://www.dolphinentertainment.com/?p=38 #'^' http://www.dolphinentertainment.com/?p=38 #'^' "Zoey 101 DVD news: Announcement for Zoey 101 - The Complete 1st Season (Canada)". TVShowsOnDVD.com. Retrieved 2012-03-31. #'^' "Zoey 101 DVD news: Box Art for Zoey 101 - The Complete 1st Season, Release Date for Zoey 101 - The Complete 2nd Season in Canada". TVShowsOnDVD.com. 2007-05-25. Retrieved 2012-03-31. #'^' "Zoey 101 DVD news: Announcement for Zoey 101 - The Complete 3rd Season". TVShowsOnDVD.com. 2007-05-25. Retrieved 2012-03-31. #'^' "Zoey 101 - Season 1 (3 Disc Set)". Ezydvd.com.au. 2006-07-25. Retrieved 2012-03-31. #'^' "Zoey 101 - Season 2 (2 Disc Set)". Ezydvd.com.au. 2008-09-11. Retrieved 2012-03-31. #'^' "Zoey 101: The Complete First Season: Jamie Lynn Spears, Adam Weissman, Steve Hoefer, Fred Savage, Savage Steve Holland: Movies & TV". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2012-03-31. #'^' "Zoey 101: Amazon.ca: DVD: DVD". Amazon.ca. 2010-11-23. Retrieved 2012-03-31. #'^' "Zoey 101: The Complete Second Season: Movies & TV". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2012-03-31. #'^' "Zoey 101 Season 2: Amazon.ca: DVD". Amazon.ca. 2011-01-11. Retrieved 2012-03-31. #'^' "Zoey 101: The Complete Third Season: Jamie Lynn Spears, Paul Butcher, Christopher Massey, Erin Sanders, Matthew Underwood: Movies & TV". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2012-03-31. #'^' "ZOEY 101 SSN 3 DVD FF: Amazon.ca: DVD". Amazon.ca. Retrieved 2012-03-31. #'^' "Zoey 101: The Complete Fourth Season: Movies & TV". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2012-03-31. #'^' "Zoey 101 - GBA - Review". GameZone. 2007-03-22. #'^' "Worst 100 Gameboy Advance Games - Game Ratio". Gameratio.cheatcodesgalore.com. Retrieved 2012-03-31. #'^' Review on GameZone #'^' "Rotten Tomatoes Chasing Zoey". #'^' ""Zoey 101" Spring Break-Up: Part 1 (2006)". #'^' "What parents need to know about Zoey 101". Joly Herman. #'^' "Zoey 101 criticized". #'^' "Zoey 101 characters criticized". http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zoey_101&action=edit&section=15 editExternal links Channels' *Zoey 101 on Family *Zoey 101 on Nickelodoen Australia *Zoey 101 on Nickelodeon New Zealand *Zoey 101 on Teen Nick *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0415463/ Zoey 101] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.tv.com/show/27867/summary.html Zoey 101] at TV.com *Zoey 101 Wiki